Crime rates vary by state, city, and even by neighborhood. Many studies have shown that a relatively safe neighborhood may be adjacent to a relatively dangerous neighborhood. Someone that resides in a particular area may be aware of neighborhoods that pose a higher probability of crime and, in turn, may choose to avoid such neighborhoods. However, a person not familiar with a particular geographical area may not be aware of which areas pose a higher probability of criminal activity.
In addition, people that use electronic devices and earphones to listen to music, news, etc. while walking or exercising may be targets for criminal activity since they are pre-occupied and may have a reduced ability to detect a nearby threat. Furthermore, a criminal may target these victims solely because of their exposed electronics. Other activities such as talking on the phone, texting, playing games, etc. can also reduce a person's ability to detect a nearby threat.